1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transport of bulk bags with a specially configured receptacle that carries a plurality of bulk bags side by side. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved bulk bag transport apparatus that features a receptacle having a plurality of side walls, a bottom wall and an interior with an open top. Doors enable loading with a fork lift.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the drilling and production of oil and gas, many chemicals necessarily must be transported to a drill site which can in many instances be many miles offshore in a marine environment.
The transfer of materials to these remote marine locations can be costly and dangerous. Thus, there is a need for a simple yet effective way to transport materials to oil and gas well drilling and production platforms in an offshore marine environment.
Once a delivery is made to an offshore location, floor space is at a premium. Offshore oil and gas well drilling facilities are quite expensive to construct and there is very little extra space for the storage of supplies. It is to this problem that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides a bulk bag transport apparatus that includes a receptacle having a plurality of side walls, a bottom wall, an interior and an open top surrounded by an upper edge.